Capaz nº! Draco y una común conocida
by Capazcousins
Summary: Mi querida Prima la señorita Parker me retó a parodiar a dos de mis personajes de ficción favoritos... Jajajajaja risa maléfica..¡A lo que terminé escribiendo un drama!


Yo qué sé

Capaz nº 1

Requisitos: Pareja: Draco y una común conocida a la que voluntariamente Mary Jane ha parodiado bastante bien. Después del 6º libro.

Draco miraba por la ventana haciendo oídos sordos a su madre y a Snape. De repente saltar por ésta no le parecía tan mala idea. No había dormido en tres días enteros y lo único que quería era que su madre y Snape se callaran. Sabía que no había hecho bien, sabía que debía haber matado a Dumbledore él mismo, pero el pánico le tenía paralizado. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche y recordaba a Dumbledore muriendo, le había visto morir una y otra vez y sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza cada noche y por eso no dormía.

Y mientras recordaba todo aquello y miraba por la ventana de la casa de Snape, vio la luz... se fugaría, se iría por la mañana temprano y no volvería, sería un fugitivo, vendería algunas cosas de su casa para pagarse el viaje y terminaría en alguna isla perdida sin volver a ver jamás a nadie de aquel mundo y especialmente a nadie que tuviera que ver con aquella absurda guerra a la que, gracias a las últimas palabras de Dumbledore ya no encontraba el sentido.

Salió a las seis y media, con unos candelabros en la mochila y algún objeto mágico bastante valioso. Bajó la colina que conducía a su casa, convencido, tan seguro de sí mismo que no se lo podía creer, porque había estado echando de menos sus charlas con Myrtle la llorona durante bastante tiempo, y justamente cuando pensaba aquello, la vio, era la viva imagen de Myrtle, nunca mejor dicho. Una muchacha de su edad con un uniforme azul y blanco que era exactamente igual al fantasma que recordaba.

La chica le miró extrañada, parpadeó y tiró de un carrito amarillo que parecía pesar bastante, las gafas ovaladas se le caían y Draco no pudo evitar ponérselas bien. La chica quedó algo aturdida del gesto del chico, con la boca entre abierta, entonces sonrió casi más anonada que al principio.

- Hola. – dijo con un tono algo estúpido.

- Buenos días. – contestó él.

Después de tres minutos que pasaron mirándose mutuamente él se aventuró a decir.

- ¿Vas a mi casa?.

- Voy a ...- la chica sacó unos papeles del carrito y miró la dirección de una carta muggle- sí bueno, supongo.. ¿tu vives en lo alto de la colina?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh!- la chica pareció recordar algo, aunque también daba la sensación de que le faltaba el aire- pues me harías un favor si vaciaras el buzón¿sabes?

Draco no pudo evitar la tentación de ofrecerse a llevarle el carrito hasta su casa, aunque le tocara desandar 15 minutos y reiniciar su marcha de huida. La chica pareció bastante avergonzada cuando llegaron al que era un buzón nada acorde con la mansión, lleno a rebosar de propaganda muggle.

Draco sacó todo lo que había dentro y lo dejó en el suelo cerca de la verja de entrada. La chica dejó la correspondiente propaganda en el buzón, sin siquiera pensar que podía haberla puesto con el resto de propaganda que Draco acababa de retirar.

Draco bajó con ella la colina de nuevo llevando el carrito.

Y de repente empezó a sonar una música de la nada, la chica se paró en seco y sacó lo que para Draco era una especie de carcasa de colores, la chica apretó un botón del teléfono móvil y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Frente a la poca conversación que ofrecía la chica Draco decidió manifestar su curiosidad:

- ¿Qué era eso?

- Mi novio.- rió nerviosa- He recorrido medio mundo con él¿sabes?- dijo con ilusión- Aunque sin cámara de fotos.- dijo más bajito.

Draco no terminaba de entender¿estaba diciendo que esa especie de... lo que fuera era su novio? Dio por supuesto que la había entendido mal.

- No leéis mucho el correo¿no?- dijo la chica.

- No, ese no. – contestó Draco- mis padres no leen el correo.

-¡Oh! Yo... me voy por ahí.- dijo señalando una calle que entraba en el pueblo, cerca de donde vivía Draco.

- Bien, yo leeré el correo¿vale?

- Muy bien,- contestó la chica con un brillo extraño en los ojos- hasta otro día.

Y la chica se fue, casi quince metros después volvió a coger el carrito que había estado llevando Draco.

Draco tenía clarísimo que se marchaba, pero pensó que no podía irse andando y decidió volver a su casa, pero para cuando llegó su madre ya estaba despierta e inquiriendo que hacía paseando a esas horas de la madrugada. Así que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Se despertó incluso antes que al día anterior y cogió su escoba, no podía salir de allí mismo así que, a pesar del peligro de que le viera alguien con la escoba, por lo que sus intenciones estaban más que claras, decidió caminar colina abajo como al día anterior y al llegar cerca del pueblo despegaría.

Al salir, recordó a la chica que tanto se parecía a Myrtle y decidió tener un último detalle con ella y vaciar el buzón. Así que dejó la propaganda sobre el montón en el que estaba el resto, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que entre ella había un sobre verde fosforito. Lo abrió temiendo que fuera un vociferador, aunque no muy convencido de que los muggles enviaran también cartas de esa clase.

Dentro del sobre había una nota:

"Querido rubio misterioso, quisiera hablar contigo, estaré en el bar de la calle mayor a las cinco, nos vemos, la cartera."

En condiciones mejores Draco hubiera tirado la nota o ni siquiera hubiera hecho caso al sobre, pero decidió interpretar aquello como un modo de recuperar la relación con Myrtle, tenía a alguien con quien hablar, auque fuera una simple e inútil muggle.

Se presentó en el susodicho bar al que jamás había ido con la misma ropa con la que había salido de casa la primera vez que intentó irse, a la chica no le había causado ningún tipo de rechazo esa ropa así que supuso que era parecida a la que levaría un muggle de su edad.

Esperó, tomándose una cerveza, y pensando en que hechizo aturdidor sería mejor para que el camarero se olvidara de cobrarle. Esperó una hora y media, pero la chica no apareció.

Solo por curiosidad, Draco se volvió a levantar temprano al día siguiente y la esperó al lado del buzón. La chica pareció realmente consternada cuando le vio.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó con un "lo siento" en la cara- me olvidé, perdona, es que me llamó mi novio y nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde. Aunque no es nada serio¿sabes?- y se sonrojó mucho.

Draco empezaba a preguntarse qué hacía allí, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se ponía bien las gafas, exactamente igual que Myrtle.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Myrtle?- preguntó descaradamente acercándose a ella. Creía que si ella le daba su verdadero nombre dejaría de verla como a su confidente.

- Puedes llamarme como quieras.- contestó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él la tenía comiendo de su mano sin siquiera habérselo planteado. Pero lo que necesitaba no era una Pansy más.

Bajaron la colina juntos y él volvió a llevarle el carrito, solo que siguió llevándoselo hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica. Entonces Draco decidió volver a citarla en el bar, esa misma tarde.

La chica se presentó con un atuendo algo extraño, extraño para ser las cinco de la tarde, iba vestida absolutamente de verano, con un escote casi en el ombligo y una falda que dejaba ver más de lo que Draco quería ver. Enseguida se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron, al confuso camarero.

Después de quince minutos de balbuceo, Draco decidió ir al grano.

- ¿Puedo hablarte de mi?- inquirió sonriente.

La chica asintió anonada.

- Verás, mi familia es importante, sabes, son gente de dinero y de poder, pero no estoy a la altura... o eso parece.

Siguió hablando, sin referirse a ningún tema en concreto porque sabía que la chica no podría comprender términos tan específicos del mundo mago. Pero, deprimido como estaba, se sintió reconfortado de encontrar a alguien que le escuchara como lo hacía Myrtle. Le acompañó hasta su casa hacia las siete, y sin saber como, dos semanas después se encontró a si mismo en la cama de esa pobre chica, mirando por la ventana de nuevo, y volvió a parecerle buena idea lo de saltar por ella.

La miró, mientras dormía¿cómo había caído tan bajo? Sabía que a la chica le importaba poco que Draco no pudiera dormir por las noches, solo le importaba lo que a todos les importaba de él. Usarle, para el propósito que fuera. Draco volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, desde luego, era una de las mejores opciones. Aunque la idea de tirar a la chica tampoco estaba tan mal.

Mary Jane: vale, sí, la inspiración no daba para más... XD me encanta lo de la cámara de fotos.. jajajjaaj.


End file.
